


Once Upon A Time

by cordeliadelayne



Series: HP_Halloween [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Telling Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is generally unimpressed by Halloween traditions, until forced to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/gifts).



> Written for nimrod_9 at hp_halloween and originally posted to Livejournal in 2012.

“...and then his head fell off!”

Minerva fell about laughing, her cheeks flushed from the Firewhiskey they'd been drinking. Snape rolled his eyes. Telling ghost stories on Halloween was a ridiculous tradition.

“Only Severus left now,” Remus said.

“I don't know any stories,” Snape replied. There was a moment's silence before the whole staff joined in demanding he play along.

“Very well.” Dumbledore would never let him hear the end of it otherwise. He turned and found himself staring at Remus as he spoke. “Once upon a time there was a were-” Remus flinched but continued smiling and Snape found himself changing his mind. “There was a witch. She lived in a house made of gingerbread. And when two children came along she shoved them in the fire and ate them. The end.”

“A most excellent story Severus, thank you,” Dumbledore said into the stunned silence. “And now to bed.”

Snape was the first to leave, but Remus was quick to follow. “Thank you.”

“I didn't do anything.”

“No, you didn't.” And Remus leaned forward and kissed Snape until his toes curled. “Come to my chambers and you can have your reward.”

Snape took no time at all to agree.


End file.
